


Sjelevenn

by Mother_of_Dragons



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Christoffer SchisDADDY am I right?, Don't read, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Penetrator Chris, beware of fuckboys, less than 500 words, short af, totally self indulgent, trash, you'll probably be dissapointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Dragons/pseuds/Mother_of_Dragons
Summary: Reader and Chris kiss at a party, Chris is determined to become her boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I typed up instead of revising for end of term exams.

You finally succumb to the temptation.  
  
His eyes are beautiful, his soul is wretched, conscience _almost_ non-existent. Maybe that's what had attracted you to him in the first place, the unfathomable amorality that had engulfed any trace of a positive aura.  
  
He had caught your eye in class, when you were both still first years and no-one knew enough about each other to determine depth of character; connecting over the fact that you were all nothing alike and hailing from, sometimes, all across the globe to settle in a class of less than 30, shuffling about awkwardly until you found a piece of the puzzle that just... _fit_.  
  
You'd thought that you'd never find your piece.  
  
His kiss is intoxicating, hasty, needy and entirely fuelled by the alcohol running through both of your systems, it's your first kiss but you know not to expect the same from him.  
  
When you eventually pull away, his eyes are lidded and his signature smirk is, unsurprisingly, ever present. Chest heaving and face flushed, you take a precautionary step back, much to the confusion of Chris. You'd seen that look before, countless times, when he'd whisper 'sweet nothings' into some ears and disappear into a back room with a girl (or two).  
  
You didn't want to be just another one of "Chris' girls"  
  
Months of sneaky glances and, on your side, awkward sexual tension had led up to this, there was no way you were going to let it all go to hell.  
  
Regardless, the very next day, Chris had practically collapsed into the chair next to yours, turning on that mega watt smile that had always made you weak at the knees and, loudly, proclaiming that he wouldn't stop until you were his girlfriend. You had turned beet red as the rest of the class had let out rasps of subdued laughter (some not even attempting to conceal theirs) that had made you want to sink further down into the hard, plastic seat, only stopping when the teacher finally arrived and quieted the class.  
  
True to his word, Chris practically followed you around like a ~~lost~~   _confident_ puppy until he became a regular fixture of your life, popping up in your decreasingly lacklustre social media posts and surprisingly enough, successfully abstaining from any hook ups.  
  
It takes you a little while longer to open up to him fully, breaking down a few of his own walls in the process before attempting anything remotely romantic - no matter how much you fall more in love with him with every passing day - but, when you finally do, it's worth it.  
  
Maybe you'd found your puzzle piece after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, I know this was crap, but I typed it up really quickly after discovering that not only did P. Chris (practically my favourite SKAM character - seriously, I get heart flutters when I see him on screen -) not have any x reader fan fiction anywhere that I could find, but also that SKAM on a whole didn't have any x reader fanfic (which, I am obviously trash for); I plan to change that.
> 
> Please leave comments below on what you think I could improve about this fic and maybe why SKAM has no x reader fanfics? Weird request I know but I feel like there has to be a reason why this show has none that I could find, please promote if you can too. If I find any suitable music I might also add a link for something to listen to whilst reading? Idk, but I'm practically a SKAM x Reader fanfic pioneer.


End file.
